Boredom
by Ensilumi86
Summary: I was really bored one day and so Shepard and her crew are bored as well. Oh, and drunk. Boredom and booze, what could happen?  It is fluff, it is crack and it's not to be taken seriously.  References to fShep/Thane, fShep/Garrus and a bit of fShep/Kaidan


Shepard was bored. The crew was bored. The only one not bored was perhaps EDI. Although she (or it?) did seem to tease Joker a bit more when nothing important was happening. Go figure.

The Normandy was on its way back to "civilization", after many long hours of scanning much needed resources. It was supposed to be shore leave, but because of all the scanning and an unexpected distress signal, the Normandy was a day behind their original schedule. Shepard thought of prolonging the shore leave to make up for the delay to the crew, once they got to the Citadel. They had all earned some rest and fun.

Somehow, whenever there wasn't anything sane left to do, people gathered to Kasumi's quarters. Shepard gulped the rest of her drink down. They all came here because they liked the thief with her many stories and gossip, but also because she had the bar and the booze. Although, now that she scanned the room of unusually quiet people, Shepard noticed that only most of the ladies of her crew were present. Where were all the guys? They'd usually hog their share of the alcohol soon enough, most of them anyway.

Well, she couldn't really blame the guys this time for not coming here to their "cheerful" company. The boredom possibly oozed through the door as a warning for everyone outside.

The bored Commader was half-lying on the sofa, with Tali leaning on her shoulder. Shepard was pretty sure the quarian was drinking her own mix of a drink inside that suit of hers through some feeding tube. Kasumi sat in her usual place, at the corner of the couch, telling Miranda and Gabby something about Jacob, sit-ups and glistening sweat. Way too much information for Shepard. Kelly was crooning In front of them, sitting neatly on the floor. Jack was behind the counter mixing a can of something that seemed to consist of mainly different kinds of strong alcohol. Samara sat on the floor, much like she did when meditating; reading one of Kasumi's many "real" books, occasionally stroking the pages gently. It looked like it was Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. Samara didn't drink, she got enough amusement when watching the younger ones get drunk and silly, she didn't need to do it anymore.

Shepard sighed deep, opening her tunic's front revealing a black N7 top. Tali was like some warm blanket beside her and that combined with the drinks, it was getting hot.

"Oh for fuck's sake! You people are as good as dead." Jack blurted in her usual way as she came to stand before the sofa with that can of some vicious looking liquid.

"Um, is that drink…glowing?" Shepard asked and as an answer Jack poured her empty glass full. It wasn't a small glass.

"Whoa, what the hell?" Shepard exclaimed taking a hasty sip, afraid the drink would spill. It burned her mouth and made her cough. "That's- that's way too strong!"

Jack just moved to pour an equal amount of the drink to the other humans. Finally she settled leaning against the counter, popping a yellow straw in the can and sipping it straight from it.

"I swear I'll start glowing soon if this silence continues. Makes the little voices inside my head too loud. You don't want that." Jack sucked the drink as if it was orange juice.

"And what, you're going to mend the silence by getting us so drunk, we'll all pass out?" Miranda said with her usual coolness towards Jack. Miranda took swig off her drink and didn't even flinch.

"No, princess, your genetically altered ass can handle its liquid. I was just being kind, by giving you a share of this specialty. It's our boss, I want to see drunk. Things tend to be entertaining when that happens."

Shepard snorted, and took a big gulp and flinched and shuddered. "Yeah, well, you better hope the Reapers aren't coming when I'll be hammered." She braced herself for another gulp. "I'm really so bored that I'll go with this plan of yours and even risk a poisoning with this stuff. I know, I know, I'm not the best drinker but I am determined to take care of my crew and if that means entertainment, then so be it."

The others laughed, even Samara smiled. "Do not worry, Shepard. You need to relax once in a while too." She turned to her book again. "Besides, should something occur, I believe I, Tali and the men are capable of defending you, with EDI of course."

"Huh, what?" Tali startled and rose from leaning to Shepard's shoulder. She sounded like she was yawning.

Shepard laughed. Well, giggled more likely. She giggled and talked a lot when the alcohol started to kick in. "Tali, did you pass out already?"

Jack snorted. "No, she fell asleep from boredom and apathy. " The biotic had almost finished the rest of the can. Shepard looked at her half-full glass. How was she good at so many things but with this she failed? She forced another swig down.

"Shepard. We need to do something, I really did fall asleep." The quarian sounded apologetic.

"But what?"

"Oh, and where are all the guys?" Kelly was of course interested to know. She seemed the type to enjoy herself in the midst of many males packed in a ship.

"Well, I think Ken mentioned something about a football match from Earth that some of them were going to watch in the mess. EDI had promised to transmission it on the wall." Gabby said, sipping casually her drink.

"That sounds utterly uninteresting." Shepard snorted. "EDI, where are the rest of my team and crew?"

The blue orb popped up an explained in a neutral tone, "Most of them have gathered at the mess to watch a human football game I have set up for them. "

"What, even the aliens would watch that crap?" Jack barked. She reached to take a bottle of pink liquid and poured a good amount of it in her can, continuing then to drink the horrible mix with her straw.

"Not all of them. Grunt watches because Mr. Moreau has promised violent moments and Mordin sees it as a chance to study human reactions. Mr. Krios is in life support and Mr. Vakarian is in the main battery."

"Right, doing his calibrations no doubt." Shepard rolled her eyes finishing finally her glass. Funny, how it didn't taste that bad anymore. In fact, she couldn't taste a thing. That realization made her snort. "We should totally disrupt their moments of piece. They must be bored too!"

Shepard rose, impressed how her feet didn't seem to wobble at all, and took the bottle of pink, Jack had left on the counter. She drank straight from the bottle. Even though the label clearly said something about cherries, she still didn't couldn't taste a thing.

"I sense a challenge!" Kasumi cheered. "I propose we choose three options and Shepard will choose to go through with one of them."

Jack raised her can at the thief. "Yeah, straight to the dare without any of that girly truth-shit. Less talking more actions!"

"Yay!" Kelly's face was flushed red and for once she did not object to the less talking –part.

Miranda just shrugged. "Why not. What dares do we give her?"

"Ooh, she should really check what Garrus is really doing. Is it calibrations or is he just playing that strange human game you forwarded him, Shepard. Something with joining a taint and licking…lampposts? It sounded very strange but he seemed taken in by it."

"Oh, that old thing? It's addictive as hell and the romances…Wait, you don't think he's been playing that every time I try to talk to him and he claims to be in the middle of calibrations?" Shepard was actually starting to believe this in her haze. Hadn't she spent considerable number of hours licking that lamppost?

"That will definitely be one very serious option!" The Commander nodded and glugged some more tasteless cherry-stuff in her. It really was getting extremely hot. She pulled out of her tunic entirely and tossed it on the couch. Much better but why was the room swaying?

"Wait, I have a suggestion. I was surfing the extranet and found some interesting info on drells. The Fornax wrote that oral contact with a drell causes humans to have mild hallucinations or some shit like that. Shepard has to experiment on this and report back." Jack called with the straw in her mouth.

"Okay so checking on Garrus' so called endless calibrations, you need to bring us evidence of his terminal with whatever you find there, and then Thane's, um, oral contact. Report back with any possible reactions. We still need a third thing." Miranda summed up.

"You should totally find out if Jacob wears any underwear. Those pants are skin tight, I don't think there's any-" Kasumi was interrupted by Miranda's snicker.

"No need, for that Kasumi. I can tell you that he doesn't. Just bare skin all the way…" Miranda smiled in her glass as she drank the rest of it.

"That's…interesting. Never mind then." Kasumi grinned. "Well, Shepard, what task will you take?"

"I would suggest both." Samara said suddenly. Everyone turned to stare at her. She smiled and flipped a page. "It might be more interesting."

"She has a point, Shepard. If you will have some effect from Thane, then I'm sure you will figure out more ways to get to Garrus' terminal." Tali encouraged her Commander.

Shepard gulped even more from the bottle, slammed it on the counter and loudly announced,

"Challenge accepted. I will lick Thane and then I will bust Garrus. Because I am Commander Shepard and I can do anything!"

Jack slammed her back roughly. "Fuck, yeah. That's our Commander and she is unstoppable! Now go!"

Shepard nodded and marched out of the room, more or less swaying, with loud female cheers behind her.

She stopped in front of life support, trying to come up with a good excuse to lick the ever so polite drell. Her sluggish thoughts did not come up with any working ideas. Good ideas, yes, but not working ideas. Somehow she did not believe that attacking and disabling him would be the right solution. One could not just go and forcefully lick the other. One should ask first, all politely and civil. Just like he always was. Yes, she nodded and requested the doors for entrance which he granted immediately.

She stepped in and was glad that he had dimmed the lights inside. Maybe he wouldn't notice anything strange in her.

"Heeey, Thane. What're you doing here all by yourself?" She asked as naturally as she could.

"I was trying to meditate." Thane hummed in his low voice. He stood from his chair walking the few steps in front of her. "But then it seemed somehow strangely quiet and it distracted me of my meditations. Then of course the rest of the males started to make loud voices in the mess and I did not feel as concentrated before but rather, hm, restless. I did hear other voices as well."

"Oh, really? Do you want me to tell them to shut the fudge up?" She grabbed the nearby shelf for support because of the swaying ship.

"Sih- Shepard, may I offer you assistance?" He supported her carefully from the waist. She put her hands on his shoulders, to prevent her from stumbling any more. He felt wonderfully cool against her burning skin. She actually hugged him. He tensed; surprised but then gently put his hands around her slim form.

"Mmm, Thane. You feel so cool. I was burning hot just a while ago. Thanks." She squeezed him. He ran his fingers through her dark hair, which was so fascinatingly strange to him. She lifted her chin to look at him. It was so dim that she could hardly make out his dark eyes.

"It is my pleasure, Shepard. Now, I believe you have something to ask of me?" He was still holding her and touching her hair. She felt flushed and the words disappeared from her head.

She stammered. "I, um, I would like to ask your permission to, to-"

"To lick me?" His voice was now such a low rumble that it made her shiver. "Yes, siha, I heard your loud conversation with the ladies. But might I make a suggestion?" He bent down, his face very close to hers. She could feel his breath on her skin.

"I…" She lowered her eyes.

He interrupted her by gripping gently that soft hair of hers, making her lift her gaze to meet his again.

"If I have understood correctly from our salarian scientist, just licking my skin does not make you hallucinate." His voice came so low that she had to strain to hear it. He was so close she could've easily just licked him and run. But she was frozen, well swaying still, but not making a move to get out quickly.

He tightened his grip on her hair, not painfully but enough to make her gasp a small sound and he continued, his lips almost touching her skin. "But oral contact with for example, my saliva, that will cause you a mild hallucinations. And what better way to experiment that but by…kissing?"

The last word was a whisper and she was too confused with his touch and the alcohol roaming in her veins that she wasn't even sure if she heard him correctly.

She didn't have time to say anything as his lips came gently together with hers. Shepard made a surprised sound in his mouth but also opened her lips to let him deepen the kiss. Hearing that small voice coming out of her, he pressed her against the wall, her body melting against his completely. She slid her tongue along his lips, exploring him thoroughly all the while making very delicious little sounds. He hummed against her mouth, his tongue equally eager to explore her as well. She pressed herself even tighter against him and he shuddered groaning. Then he gently retreated from the kiss, but kept his arm still around her.

Shepard gasped as the kiss stopped. Her lips felt tingly. She looked breathily at him, trying to realize what had just happened. Her eyes grew wide as she stared at him, her gaze unfocused, but all the same confused.

"Hey! You..you kissed me? Why?" She took a few uncertain steps backwards towards the door, leaving him by the wall.

He leaned casually against it and she could hear him smiling. "Siha, you asked to experiment the possible hallucinations of human-drell oral contact. I simply granted you what you wished."

She touched her lips, they felt plumper and she could still taste him on her lips. Yeah, that she could taste but not the cherry booze. She felt the swaying coming back to her as she tried to concentrate.

"But, but I didn't ask to be kissed! Or did I? I can't remember, that Jack really can make strange glowing drinks and what was with that tasteless stuff- "She was babbling and she couldn't help it.

Thane came to touch her hand lightly. "Perhaps, I too was bored," he said with amusement in his voice. She gave a nervous laugh at that. Why not, that reason her soaked brain could accept.

He touched her cheek. "Or perhaps I was trying to help you to decide..."

She didn't understand any of it but quickly backtracked through the door to the corridor.

"I have to go. "She quickly staggered away from the life support, catching a glimpse of his smile as the doors closed.

She leaned against the cool wall. Her head was roaring with too many thoughts she didn't understand and the ship seemed to sway even more. Plus all the lights and colors seemed suddenly bright and full of movement. "EDI?" "

The AI popped to sight. "Yes, Shepard?"

Shepard had still her mission to complete and she would need help with that. "Dim the lights on this floor. If the guys are still watching the match, I'm sure they won't mind the mood lighting. "

She took a careful step forward. The ship was still swaying as hell and she thought she saw a pink ribbon point towards the main battery. Or perhaps it was a hanar? "And do something to stabilize the Normandy. This swaying is unacceptable."

EDI dimmed the lights and the hanar thingy disappeared.

"I apologize commander, but there is nothing I can do to the Normandy about the swaying. It is the alcohol affecting your sense of balance." The orb disappeared and Shepard cursed at its lame excuses.

She was fine, she was Commander Shepard and she could do this her eyes closed. Well, she didn't want to try to but if she wanted, she could. She was that good. Now, she only needed to get to the turian, distract him and take a picture of his terminal and his addiction to gaming. Then he'd never dismiss her with "calibrations". She snorted as she reached the mess. Few of the men glanced at her and she nodded very smoothly at them and continued ever so suave to the main battery, thinking no-one had noticed her condition. But she still wondered where that hanar had gone.

"Joker, was the Commander totally hammered or did I just see things?" Jacob asked the pilot, not turning his gaze away from the game.

"Totally. She was walking along the walls, barely making it. Trust Garrus to take care of her." Joker said grabbing a handful of chips and shoving them in his mouth.

"Right. What's up with her lips, though?"

Joker shrugged and they continued to watch.

Meanwhile Shepard had finally almost reached the doors to Garrus' domain. She had asked EDI to unlock the doors as quietly as possible. She saw his back, and tiptoed very silently behind him trying very hard not to giggle.

"Well, hel-lo." She said right behind him. She couldn't quite see behind him what he was doing. Damn her for being so short.

Garrus winced and hurriedly turned to her trying to stand directly before the terminal. Obviously he had been concentrated on something or someone or he would've sensed her coming.

"What're you doing?" She asked leaning close to him, trying to catch a glimpse of the terminal behind his slim waist. He wasn't having any of it, mirroring her movements to block her view.

"Shepard, hey, can it wait for a bit, I'm in the-" He started awkwardly.

"Oh, don't bother. I know what you've been doing and thinking all those times you told me you were calibrating."

He looked at her sheepishly. "You- you do?"

"Yes. And I'm very pissed that you're not being honest with me. I thought, after that whole reach and flexibility talk we had that you'd open up to me."

She put her hands on her hips, trying to look serious and fierce. It was a mistake. She lost her balance and stumbled trying to grab something to hold on to but her oddly blurred and colorful eyesight did tricks to her sense of distance. She would've fallen to the floor, had he not grabbed her at her waist with his taloned hands. She struggled to keep her balance and accidentally pushed at him making him lose his balance with her weight. He ended up sitting on a crate with a loud thud and her on his lap. She giggled. This was perfect. All she had to do now was distract him long enough for a chance to leap up, snap that pic and run to Kasumi and the others. If only the ship would keep stable enough for her to be quick.

"Thanks, Garrus." She patted his head. "Always good to have you around."

He corrected her to sit more comfortably and she ended up sitting face to face on his lap, straddling him. "Shepard, I-, wait." He sniffed at her. "Are you drunk?" He stared at her with those blue eyes that seemed now as bright as that even brighter visor of his. She squinted her eyes at it.

"Busted. Yes I'm drunk. That still doesn't mean I'm happy with you not telling me more about this." She pointed to the terminal. "I would've understood. You didn't have to do it behind my back."

"Shepard. I don't know what to say. I wasn't sure if you felt the same way. I-, I felt shy talking about it."

He squeezed her waist gently. She began stroking his fringe soothingly, or at least her blurred mind thought it was soothing. She had always had a soft spot for him and it amused her that he was so cute and serious about a game. He purred deeply at her strokes, closing his eyes and holding her closer.

"Garrus, it's okay. I've felt that too. The addictive feeling of dedication when allowing yourself drown in all of it, savoring every moment. It feels real and right with all the mistakes and possibilities. And the romance..mmm. "

She chuckled because he was holding her so close that his face was buried in her neck and his hot breath tickled her. That chuckle turned to a surprised moan as he nuzzled against her delicate skin.

"Garrus, you're tickling me!" She tugged at his fringe, her long finger sliding along it. It made him rumble and nib at her neck. The feeling sent electricity down her spine, right between her thighs.

"Ohhh, what are you-" His talons stroked her back, her sides, her thighs, they seemed to be everywhere and yet not on her most sensitive areas. She was seeing blue, his visor's blue and the blue of his eyes. The color filled her mind and she wanted to drown in it. It felt so good that she moaned. She slid her hands down his cheeks, to his neck and down to his slim waist and stroked his sides, slowly sliding her hands lower across his hips. It made him tense and his hips ground to hers. His breathing was heavy. "Shepard, wait-"

But she was way too lost in the situation that she actually licked along his mouth, tasting him, feeling his rough texture against her soft tongue, making him groan. Her fingers were trying to slip under his waistband. He grunted and bit her neck hard enough to leave a mark and she half yelped and half moaned. That got her attention and she tried to focus on his eyes.

He stood up, sliding her to stand before him, not letting go of her.

"Shepard, we need to take this slowly. You're drunk and I think I don't want to face your wrath tomorrow when you're sober and think I took advantage of you."

He stroked her arms, and she shivered at the roughness of his talons, whimpering softly. "That said. I'm really glad we spoke tonight. Had I known you felt this way about us and had left Alenko behind you I-"

"Wait, what?" She asked in a slurred voice. "Weren't we talking about the game earlier? How you say you're calibrating and really you're just playing?" She frowned at him.

"What- Oh, you mean that game? No, that's not it, Shepard. I've been thinking about you, about us.-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Shepard suddenly remembered she was on a very important mission. She quickly turned, her omni-tool ready and snapped a picture of his terminal. She glanced at it.

"Aww, Garrus. You almost had me there!" She saw the black-haired witch on the screen all naked.

"You're even using a mod to remove her clothing. Good for you!" She laughed and turned to leave.

"I should leave you, wouldn't want to be in your way. I feel in a weird way that I leave you here even more, er, exited than you were. But, um, whatever works for you. It really felt nice for me too and if it helps you to keep the game realistic then I'm glad, I guess."

"Shepard! Wait, that's not-"

She wobbled out and didn't see him facepalming behind her.

Shepard miraculously managed to return to Kasumi's quarters.

"I'm victorious," she proclaimed crashing on the couch. The ladies were more or less still awake, and those that had been drinking were almost as wasted as her. Kelly and Gabby were sleeping in a bundle on the floor.

"Aww yeah, Commander. You really look like you're stoned!" Jack said coming in front of her waiving a hand in front of her.

"That I am. I'm seeing colors, and lights and things." Shepard smiled a happy smile. "Plus my lips feel all tingly."

Kasumi grinned, "Well you certainly look like you've been in a liplock for the past hour and a half, how else would they look like that without some kissing involved.."

Miranda snorted next to her.

"Well, Thane got a bit carried away with my wishes..." Shepard explained weakly, her body feeling so very heavy.

"What happened to your neck, Shepard? Did someone- Did Garrus bite you?" Tali sounded shocked next to me.

She waived her hand at it. "Don't worry. it was all part of how he had been obsessing over the romances of the game. Here, I'll project the pic I took of his terminal on the wall." She fumbled with her omni-tool and then managed to get the picture projected wall-sized. The room fell silent.

" See?" Shepard pointed at the wall with her free hand. "That's the witch, from the game. You can romance her. He made her all naked and I guess that text is just her codex, although my eyes can't make it out just now. But hey, I succeeded. Both dares, both men in one night, how about a little cheer for that?"

She turned to them to see them openmouthed and gaping at her and the picture.

"What?"

It was Miranda who first broke into drunken hysterics. The others were soon roaring with laughter too. Miranda tried to speak between bursts of laughter, "Commander, you-, I can't believe this! "

Tali squeezed her shoulder while giggling madly almost falling off the couch. "Oh, Shepard, oh what trouble you are in."

Shepard didn't understand at all.

Kasumi couldn't say anything just shaking her head with laughter. Jack came to slam her shoulder with a mad grin. "Hell, boss, you really are in a mess. Now we get to follow your struggle between them. Good bye boredom for a while."

Shepard just looked at them through a blur, not getting it as she was still drunk and having hallucinations.

"Shepard." Samara's soothing voice came from the floor. She had apparently finished her book.

"That picture is not of some witch. It seems to be part of a file, sent by Mordin to Garrus. The article is about human and turian sexual similarities and differences. That woman is there as an example of human females' erogenous zones. That text is Mordin's notes about how, hm, your anatomy is compared to hers and how your erogenous zones are both the same and also individually different from the example."

People were still laughing. Shepard swallowed, her blurry mind absorbing the information very slowly. She just blurted "I should go," and ran to the elevator, cursing it's slowness before finally reaching her cabin.

She paced for a while back and forth in her rooms, turning her terminal on and off, her mind refusing to sleep. Finally after a long while she collapsed on her bed.

* * *

><p>Shepard woke up in the morning, to a massive headache and a vile taste in her mouth. Was that cherries mixed with old booze? Eugh, she wouldn't be able to even smell cherries after this. Her clothes were still mostly on. Apparently she hadn't managed to take off her trousers except for one leg and then given up and crashed to bed just like that.<p>

She patted to her private bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth, trying to recall everything in the past night. She remembered well enough the drinking, the dare and…The kiss with Thane. She touched her lips looking at herself in the mirror. Then she remembered Garrus' talons sliding along her body and his hot breath on her neck just before he bit. She touched the mark on her shoulder. Of course he hadn't drawn blood just nipped enough to make it look like a hickey. She shivered at the memory. It had definitely crossed some boundaries of their closely guarded friendship. She tried to remember more. Was there a hanar? Shepard remembered bits of something about calibrations and the game and then her memory was a blur.

But how the hell had she managed to come up here? Shepard shook her head. She'd never drink anything Jack had made. At the same time she wasn't sure if her blank memory was only about the booze or was it Thane's kiss, his saliva and the hallucinations, him pressing against her between his firm body and the wall… Shepard sighed, trying to keep clear of any, misplaced thoughts and feelings. She poured herself a glass of water, took two painkillers for the headache, and sat by her table to check her messages on her private terminal.

She sat there, sipping her water, waiting for her messages to pop up. She looked at her picture of Kaidan absent-mindedly, wondering if after kissing and other things with two men in the same evening , would mean their relationship was at last in the past? Her eyes flickered to the terminal and she almost cried out her shock.

Oh no. Nononono, she looked at the messages. It looked like she was far from dead tired, when she had come to her rooms. She had-, Shepard winced at the thought, sent him a message as an answer to his apologetic, yet blaming, letter after Horizon. Shepard took a deep breath, pulling the moist hair off her face and clicked the sentmessage open to read her drunken words.

_Kaidan,_

_I still love you…not! well maybe. hey, get out of the fish tank, stupid 's been giving me this drink that's supposed to taste like cherries but I don't taste shit._

_my point is this: who the hell are you to tell me tha- wait, what? My lips are sooo plump now that can't think_

_I was dead, I'm not dead anymore! Ha!_

_So you're movin on eh? hussy doctor.. well I'm moving on too. I have two horny men here, you know Garrus, way hotter than you. the other is a super smexy drell. you wouldn't know him, way too hot for you._

_Imma serius committed woman and they are so hot and now I'm so hot._

_I'm enclosing a pretty picture that garrus had to advice him with my erio eroi ergeo_

_whatever, sexy places. you could've used a guide like that._

_just kidding! not._

_And I don't need your stinking hair gel anymore! I feed my fish with it, see if I care_

_hope to hear from you soon stupidhanar ate the gel_

_shepard_

_attachment horny garrus and witch_

Shepard groaned and banged her forehead to the table. She'd really done that. She wasn't sure if she should send him a new message explaining everything. Perhaps it was better to just leave him be, this wasn't something that was easily explained at all. She remembered now the feelings she'd explored briefly, drunk and stoned, with both Garrus and Thane. And she couldn't deny it; there was something there, beneath everything and despite the misunderstandings last night. They had made her feel things she hadn't really felt with Kaidan, at least not so strongly.

She reached at his picture, looking at it for a moment, and then turning it face down on the table. She sighed and returned to the message almost deleting it; until she noticed something that made her even paler if that was possible.

She had sent the message to Kaidan alright, but also forwarded it to the whole Normandy and apparently to TIM, Liara and Anderson. And last, but not least, her mother Hannah had also received this glorious message from her one and only daughter. Shepard's inbox was full of messages answering her drunken letter, luckily none of them from Kaidan yet. She noticed the messages from Garrus and Thane as well, both wanting to talk about last night. She groaned, remembering Thane's words about helping her to choose.

Shepard gritted her teeth, not knowing what to do with the men and not wanting to read everyone's witty replies to her message. It was mortifying. Commander Shepard, hero and savior blah, blah, blah, felt like she wanted to just crawl under the blankets. Wouldn't it have been so much simpler if she had just stayed dead?

She let her gaze wander around the room and it stopped at the fish tank. Was that her pink sweater floating in the water? She walked to examine the tank closer. How on earth had she managed to stuff the sweater in there along with apparently half a tube of her lotion? Her fish were dead, of course. Lucky bastards.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wow, thanks for the few who have added this story to their favorites! I'm am truly surprised and honored because this story was really just a snack for me. :D

And thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
